


【松天】狐狸与猫咪

by 1021360404xy



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1021360404xy/pseuds/1021360404xy
Summary: 吃醋是恋爱中常见的事。
Relationships: Liu"Crisp"Qing-Song/Gao"Tian"Tian-Liang
Kudos: 9





	【松天】狐狸与猫咪

**Author's Note:**

> 交往前提  
> 无逻辑女装梗  
> 不喜慎入

女人们从来不是高天亮生活中的主角，他的生活大多关于游戏和男人们。  
刘青松和他不一样，是个追星仔，喜欢偶像无可厚非。除了偶像之外的女人或者男人多少都会有点碍眼，他们不像偶像那么遥远，是存在于日常生活中的小石块，一不注意就会被绊一跤，还会摔得有点痛。  
有时候无意之间发现的细节往往会成为一道抹不去的黑色，突兀地扎进心里。  
起因是刘青松忘记锁屏的手机，上面列着几张身着暴露的女孩的图片。每个都长得很漂亮，大眼睛高鼻梁，身材凹凸有致，穿着各式各样轻薄的衣物，堪堪遮住胸前和腰臀。高天亮甚至能看清那些细长的带子勒出的起伏，薄纱下隐隐约约的肌肤，大腿和锁骨上闪烁着的高光，无论对男女，这些图片足以让人停下仔细观赏。唯一的不足大概是打光有些暗，红色和紫色的灯光下轮廓有些模糊，不过这可能是为了营造旖旎的氛围，让一切更加有诱惑力。  
刘青松也是普通男人，喜欢看这种东西没什么，可放在交往前提下看，他的举动很可能会让高天亮有那么一点点不爽。这种小事无伤大雅，不过几张图片而已，刘青松还不是得和他做。  
也不知道是不是故意的，当高天亮调侃这件事的时候，刘青松的反应有点出乎他的意料。  
“啊？我没看啊，说什么呢。”  
这般敷衍的态度很容易让人联想到别的什么。高天亮的脑子总是会想很多事，这件事也被他罗列进去，引发了一系列的想法和计划。其实他自己都没发现原来小小的嫉妒心会让人做出意想不到的事，事后才发现自己是头脑发热。

拆开快递的时候，高天亮手有点抖，他买了一件露骨的衣服，准确来说是裙子。提在镜子前比了比，还没真正穿在身上，耳朵就已经开始发烫了。要是别人逼他穿这种衣服他肯定给人喷得狗血淋头，但这是他自己逼自己穿的，要骂也只能骂自己。既然都买了，那也不能怂，闭着眼睛也得穿上。  
自讨苦吃，真有你的。高天亮心里啐了一口，心一横还是决定不反悔，谁怂谁孙子。  
好吧，他承认自己是孙子。  
本来打算今晚就穿上的，高天亮还是没鼓起那么大的勇气，比比划划半天，穿上又脱了，脱了又穿上。来来回回三四次，心烦意乱的，他索性把裙子塞衣柜里，藏在最里边。  
明晚再说吧。高天亮这样安慰自己。  
躲得过初一躲不过十五，第二晚像开了二倍速一样降临了。高天亮在刘青松卧室磨磨蹭蹭地洗完澡，拿出那件黑色的裙子，犹豫再三还是套身上了，走出门仿佛就像要上刑场，门把手怎么也拧不开。  
“小天你在里面干什么？这么久了。”  
门外刘青松的声音传进来，激起高天亮一身鸡皮疙瘩。他搓了搓胳膊，心里憋着一口气，绷紧全身走了出去。外面的灯光像要把他烧着一样，每一步都迈得那么艰难，此刻他觉得自己既是吸血鬼又是小美人鱼，浑身上下都饱受煎熬，连呼吸都不敢大一点。  
“刘青松……”  
床上躺着的人侧过头来，高天亮感觉刘青松从来没露出过现在这样的表情。五味杂陈？他也不知道该不该用这个词形容。  
刘青松确实有点五味杂陈。他没想到高天亮真的会自己买裙子穿，这的确刷新了他的认知。关键是这条裙子还不太合身，可以看得出来是s号，但是在高天亮身上显得松松垮垮的，不太符合性感这个定义。高天亮太瘦了，没胸没屁股，像根杆似的，只有短到大腿根的裙摆能增添点颜色。  
裙子确实很短，行动之间不小心就会露出内裤，多少有点羞耻。高天亮僵硬着身体，站得笔直，好像要准备接受首长检查一样。  
看着高天亮僵直的身体，刘青松笑出了声，朝他招了招手。  
“你这是发什么疯？”  
他就知道刘青松嘴巴里没好话，卯足了劲准备反咬回去。  
“哥哥，你不喜欢吗？”  
熟悉的语气，黏糊糊的撒娇精又回来了。基地里没有人能拒绝年纪最小的男孩的撒娇，除了刘青松。他好像一直都不怎么吃这套，不过特殊情况下还是会有反应的。  
“穿着不好看，说真的。”  
“本来就是女的穿的，你那么瘦，又没胸又没屁股，跟个晾衣架一样。”  
“还不如直接脱光了。”  
高天亮不禁感叹刘青松的嘴是真的毒，把他那点忸怩和羞涩都杀得干干净净，只剩好胜心。  
“我花钱买的怎么还讨不了好呢？好心当做驴肝肺。”  
跨上床，他直接骑在刘青松腰上，双手撑在两侧，将刘青松圈在其间，居高临下地看着他，总算找回点面子。  
“那你讨好我，说不定我就夸你两句。”  
又开始了，刘青松最擅长煽动人的情绪，看起来是对等的博弈，其实都是对他有利无害的交换。  
即使高天亮已经见识过好几次，他还是忍不住顺着对方的要求做。  
气氛开始有点升温，高天亮把手伸进刘青松的睡裤里，隔着底裤轻轻地揉捏着那个暂时沉睡的器官。这种事他做得多了，毕竟一开始他们还不会做全套，基本靠手活和口交解决。到现在摸索熟练了，这些小伎俩根本不在话下。  
手掌中的湿润感越来越明显，热度也上来了，底裤被顶出一个弧度。高天亮噙着笑，俯下身去，脸颊缓缓地擦过硬起的性器，他知道怎么做才会让刘青松的嘴里骂不出来。  
将勃起的性器从被打湿的底裤里解放出来，那根有着干净颜色的阴茎直挺挺地立在高天亮眼前，散发着沐浴露的香气和一点男性的独特气味。手轻而缓地滑过顶端，带下一些透明的前列腺液，在一次次上下滑动中覆盖了柱身，泛着令人脸红的水光。高天亮故意凑近，呼出热气打在敏感的马眼，嘴唇若即若离地亲吻着发热的囊袋，惹得刘青松一阵心痒，喘息声也大了几分。  
“别想着我给你口。”  
高天亮直接拒绝了刘青松即将脱口而出的要求，他知道度要拿捏得准才有主动权，不然只有被操得说不出话的下场，这是他多次惨痛经历的经验总结。  
小狐狸学聪明了不代表刘青松就没招治他，方法总比困难多。他从床头柜抽屉里拿出了润滑剂和安全套，佯装镇定地打开，抬抬下巴示意高天亮起身。  
“我给你做扩张。”  
这次他没问谁来，斩钉截铁地确定了人选。  
高天亮没办法，只得跪在床上塌着腰接受刘青松的动作。  
虽然刘青松嘴上不饶人，其实在性事中都会很轻柔，尽量不弄疼高天亮。那小身板随便折腾两下都害怕给弄坏了，因此刘青松一直都会克制住某些冲动。  
这条裙子其实还挺人性化的，后摆做成高开叉的样式，方便行事。高天亮的小屁股白生生的，虽然没有几两肉，但被裙摆的黑色衬得十分可爱，让人想在上面留下痕迹。  
冰凉的润滑剂进入体内的感觉有点诡异，好在高天亮适应地很快，肠道的热度没一会就把它们化成液体，从湿漉漉的穴口流出来，顺着细瘦的大腿向下流。  
刘青松喜欢看到高天亮被动的样子，张牙舞爪的姿态被束缚住，乖乖地接受他的抚摸和亲吻，像一只软乎乎的狐狸一样发出小声的舒服的叫唤。  
“好了没？”  
被手指捅了好一会，高天亮跪不住了，浑身都有些发软，催促着刘青松不要磨蹭。  
“这么着急？”  
刘青松索性将手上乱七八糟的液体揩在黑色的裙子上，形成几片凌乱的深色。他抱着高天亮瘦得只剩薄薄一层肌肉的腰，将人摁在勃起的性器上。兴许是进入得太快太急了，高天亮短促地叫了一声，比平时的声音尖了不少，带着几分诱惑。  
从后背位进入的感觉更加明显，也更深。滚烫的性器在高天亮的体内横冲直撞，他甚至感觉到了热烈的跳动。前列腺被顶到的一瞬间，酥麻的电流从下到上飞速传来，袭击着他尚还清醒的大脑。  
刘青松的节奏把握得很好，不快也不慢，不轻也不重，每一次都恰好顶到点上。高天亮憋不住，随着顶撞的节奏小声地呻吟着，一下一下像小动物的呼噜，缠绵又惹人怜爱。  
裙子也跟着晃动，逐渐堆在高天亮纤细的腰间。后背的细带子是交叉着的，被耸起的蝴蝶骨顶起来，快要挂不住，一点点地从瘦削的肩膀上滑落，一边搭在手臂上。  
“膝盖痛……”  
高天亮保持一个姿势有点累了，哼哼唧唧地出声提醒刘青松。  
在床上刘青松都顺着高天亮来，绝对不让人有一点不舒服。他把人翻过身去，让高天亮平躺着接受下一轮的冲击。分开那双细骨伶仃的腿，穴口正泛着鲜艳的红，细小的泡沫堆积在周围，翕张着等待有人去填满。  
“还痛吗？”  
刘青松给了高天亮一个轻柔的吻，顺手揉了揉他凌乱的刘海。  
“进来就是了。”  
高天亮很会勾引人，双腿环上刘青松的腰，时不时磨蹭两下，一副欲求不满的模样。那双上挑的眼睛这时候总是那么动人，饱含着笑意和情欲，闪着迷人的光彩。  
他确实是只聪明的主动的狐狸，打着小算盘，引诱着猎物进入圈套，还保持着可爱的微笑。  
都说刘青松不吃他撒娇那一套，其实在做爱时这招还挺管用的。也不知道是不是刘青松平时架子端惯了，不愿意搭理他的小腔小调。  
这条黑色裙子已经不能看了，皱皱巴巴地堆成一团，肩带从肩膀上滑落，前襟松松垮垮地掉到胸口以下，露出高天亮平坦的胸膛。可以说他现在只能拿衣不蔽体来形容，不过他也没多余的精力去注意这个。  
和刘青松做爱很舒服，从各个角度来说都是。他的动作不激烈，总是游刃有余地掌握着节奏，辅以几个安抚性的轻吻，有时会是长时间的摩挲，照顾到身体的敏感区。嘴巴消停了许多，甚至沉默寡言，但绝不无聊，相反是一种安静的享受。基本上高天亮就负责在过程中哼哼出声，做几个挑逗性的动作，慢慢地陷入刘青松带给他的温柔漩涡。  
高潮在这种节奏下来得很慢，拖长了快感累积的时间，一切感受都像小溪一般缓缓汇成巨大的湖泊，等待着决堤的那一刻。高天亮知道刘青松有个习惯，就是在即将高潮的时候扣紧他的手。十根手指紧紧合在一起，共享着热度和颤栗。  
刘青松俯下身去，脸颊蹭着高天亮的颈侧，薄薄一层汗水湿润了他的头发。高潮在交缠的呼吸中抵达，他及时抽离，将精液洒到了黑色的裙子上。对比分明，莫名有些色情意味。  
“我衣服都被你弄脏了。”  
沉浸在高潮余韵中的高天亮小声嘟囔，装模作样地埋怨。  
“还不是有你自己的份。”  
刘青松指了指另一块被弄上白色痕迹的地方。  
“我给你再重新买一件。”  
没想到刘青松这么快就恢复到平时的状态，开始耍嘴皮子。  
“就不让松松破费了。”  
高天亮扯扯嘴角，勾着刘青松的脖子亲了一下那两片饱满的嘴唇。  
他们很快便吻在一起，纠缠不清。  
刘青松趁着呼吸的空当，抵着高天亮的薄唇说了一句让他又羞又恼的话。  
“我那天是故意没锁屏的。”  
小狐狸自作聪明，没想还有比他算得更精的猫咪。


End file.
